


AshtonXReader

by AviatorCraft



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton - Freeform, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, Smut, Some Dom from ash, hotel rooms play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviatorCraft/pseuds/AviatorCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ashton's hotel room while on tour with him and you wanna play ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	AshtonXReader

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly came to me this morning so I wrote it :)

Ashton's Hotel Room on Tour

You were sitting on the couch watching your favorite Tv show, Ashton at the other end your legs over his lap not that he minded. You go to take a sip of your soda when Ashton grabs it from you and sips it.   
"Daaaaddy" you whine 

He looks at you like really? Your going to start this already? You just nod slightly and crawl into his lap.  
"Daddy I want my soda back" he nods  
"That's nice baby girl" you whimper and he looks at you blankly. You sigh quietly and give up on the soda cause and kiss his neck, biting down on his sweet spot. His eyes close a small gasp escapes his mouth.

"Daddy"   
"What?"   
"I wanna play" his eyes open and he looks down at you a small smirk on his face and he nods   
"Go ahead. Play."   
You whimper, you want him to touch you first but that hardly ever happens so you move your hand up his inner thigh and start palming his through his jeans, when a thought comes to your mind. *Every time you palm him he just rubs you, but when it's a hand job he fingers......* 

you unbutton his jeans and tug, he gets the message and lifts his hips so you can push down his boxers and jeans. You trace up his thigh again listening to his breath hitch and you finally get there you start giving him the job ( :D ) moans fly from his mouth and he bucks his hips into your hands more.

 

"F-F-Faster" using his dominant tone  
You obey his demand and speed up going as fast as you can watching his reaction. His eyes are closed, hips rolling moaning and breath staggering when he comes. You giggle and childish  
"Daddy your on my hands!" 

 

He nods slightly and focuses on coming down from his high and when he does he tackles you gently and bites your sweet spot leaving a love bite before sucking hard on a different spot in your neck. While he's doing that his hands unbutton your jeans tugging them down your legs along with your underwear and he teases your entrance earning whimpers and a begging look from you.

 

"Sssh baby girl"   
he uses his other hand to rub you roughly causing you to moan out while he teases your entrance worse.  
"D-D-Daddy... P-P-Please...."   
He shakes his head slightly and pushes one of his long fingers in Half-way, your a whimpering mess by now and you push your hips into his a hand trying to get the rest of his finger he tsks. He pecks your lips before roughly pushing two fingers in, thrusting them in and out. Barely missing your G-spot with a smirk on his face. You moan and whimper out   
"P-P-Please" 

 

He ignores it and pushes in a third finger still missing the spot and kisses your neck and suddenly hits the spot when your least expecting it making you moan.  
"Baby, come for daddy" with that he nails your G-spot quickly and hard watching you closely watching you squirm and moan, eyes closed legs shaking being on the edge and with one last hit you come moaning out daddy to Ashton's delight. He kisses your forehead as you come down.  
"Good girl"


End file.
